


Walk A Mile in each other's shoes!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle and Mr. Gold continue to argue over the same issues, finally tired of the bickering, The Fairy steps forward and makes them trade places and go back into the past, and they now must go through every trial and hard ship that they other has had to go through!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Mile in each other's shoes!

The two of them were arguing once again, as they have done so many times already. Neither one giving an inch.

“You don't need power, you don't need magic, all you need is to believe in your self.” she was yelling at him.

“You have lied to me, as you have done so many times before.” She was saying to him.

“Belle, you also promised me that you would never give up on me. That you would help me to see this through, and you knew what you were getting into, you decided to love me even when I was still the dark one of the enchanted forest.” he snapped back dangerously.

The two bickered and pointed fingers at each other, when a puff of blue smoke appeared beside them.

The Blue fairy stood in front of them, “Because you two choose to argue with each other I believe walking a mile in each others shoe would be just the cure for what ale's you both, from what I see neither of you truly understand one another!”

The fairy waved her want in a strange way and points at at both of them, a strange glowing, white light circled them, before lifted them off the ground and apart from each other. They looked down to see two tornado like holes in the ground, she made them switch positions with each other and then allowed them each to fall into different holes!

Rumpelstiltskin did his best to stay calm for he had no idea what the Blue Fairy had been talking about or what she had in store for him.

But pretty soon the tornado like substance, made him completely pass out into a mind of nothingness.

When his eyes woken, he found that he might as well of not woken at all for he was surrounded by darkness.

Where was he?

And why was it so dark, he could hear things going on around him but he couldn't see them.

But then he felt something very uncomfortable, as if something was trying to push him off a cliff, then he felt as if they had succeeded as he flew down what felt almost like a slide, and next thing he knew he saw some kind of a light at the end of a tunnel.

When he got through the tunnel he found that a light was blinding him, and that a woman in a mask was staring down at him.

And why did he have the eerie feeling that they were holding him?

Why had it been so dark a moment ago?

He tried to speak to them, tried to find out where he was but everytime he tried to speak, somebody's baby kept crying.

Then the people staring at him fussed over him as if there was something wrong with him! But Why were they fussing over him? Shouldn't they be seeing to their babies? And who were these people? He felt fairly certain he had never seen them before a day in his life.

Belle fell down a different green hole that held her in it's grip at first Belle feared that the Blue Fairy had really meant to kill them both!

But then before she could think anymore about it, she closed her eyes and knew no more. For how long she would never know. 

When she woke she found several large faces looking down at her with such lovely smiles, “you have a girl.”

They were saying around her. She found that she was very confused why were they staring at her?

Then she felt somebody carrying her someplace new, and there she had a new face staring down at her, another woman, who appeared to be lying in a bed, a man standing beside her staring.

She tried to speak but a baby kept crying over her words. 

Then the woman pulled her close to her chest and the next instant something liquid was being forced down her throat. But the liquid seemed familiar, tasted a lot like milk.

Where was she? And why were these people standing so close around her? Was she sick? What was going on?

And who were they?

She soon forgot the questions for the moment deciding to wait until that baby would stop interupting her.

But soon she felt her eyes getting heavy as she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
